Wish
by Gonzo123
Summary: Someone has taken the Dragon Balls. Can the Z Fighters find out who it is. And if they do...can they stop it? Rated PG-13 for mild cussing. T/P G/B It is also in Goten's POV
1. Wish

Part 1  
  
This story is being told by Goten.   
  
"Trunks, hurry we're going to be later then usual." I said watching Trunks stand in front of the mirror combing his purple hair. "Just wait a sec. I'm almost done." I walked outside and waited. Trunks hopped out the door and started running. "Yo, I'm still back here, baka." He turned to see me leaning against the house. "Oh, I thought you left. Come on we're going to get it real good this time." He said. 'I'll always be here.' I thought.  
  
Trunks turned and started flying. "Normal people don't fly!" I yelled following him. "Let's not be normal today. Let's be...oh I dunno Saiyans." He said smiling and flying faster. 'Something's watching us.' I thought. "Thanks for waiting up Trunks." Bra yelled from behind us. Close behind her were Pan and the unsteady Marron. "Hey, Bra, Pan, Marron... I forgot about you." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey uncle Goten!" Pan yelled. I turned to wave and started to land.   
  
We landed a block away from the school and walked the rest of the way. "Ready for our big history test?" I asked every one. "No!" we all said in unison. Then laughed. "Well, half hour late again Trunks." I said looking at my watch. "Half hour?!" Bra screamed. "Don't worry. They probably won't care." Trunks said bumping into the principal. "Looook....It's the San/Briefs clan." He said looking at his watch. "Late again I see." "I'm not a San or a Brief so I guess I'll be going then." Marron said trying to sneak by.   
  
"Well, sir, we are late but you're making us later. So we'll just be on our way." I said walking towards class. "No one is leaving until I call parents." He said grabbing the back of my shirt. "But sir, all our parents are out of town." Marron said. " 'Cept Gohan. My daddy." Pan said, a little louder then she hoped. "Pan! And another thing...The San and Briefs are two different clans." Bra said spitting out her tongue. "Well, I guess I know who to call." He said walking inside. I turned around fast. "What was that? I thought I felt a ki raise and fly away."   
  
"Well Goten, your brother's on his way." He said. "Gohan? Why?" I asked. "Son-Gohan is the only one home and is old enough to know what I'm talking about." He said. "Sir, there is a man out here to see you, says his name is Gohain." A lady on a microphone said. "That's Gohan." Gohan voice also made its way through the microphone. "Whatever." The lady said. "Send him in." The principal said. Now I love my brother a lot. But he's just, too perfect. He's a great scholar and a great fighter. "Hey, Goten." He said rubbing my head as he passed.   
  
'What is it with people, do they think my Saiyan hair is good luck? Everyone rubs my head. I mean it's stiff and spiky. Rub Trunks' hair, it's nice and silky.' I vented in my head. "Now Gohan, I'm not sure if you are aware, but Goten and Trunks have been late for the last tree days. No note, no call. They just show late." He said. "Well, maybe school should start later." Trunks said under his breath. We both giggled. "Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron Bra don't you have a history test today?" I sighed and nodded.   
  
"Well, get to class." he ordered as we stood and began walking out. "Trunks, how's it going?" A girl asked. "Oh hi." He replied and turned the corner. "What is with you man? 'Oh, hi.' You need to make conversation with the girls that talk to you." I said. "I would kill to be you, man. You're a lady killer." "I have my eyes set on someone else." He whispered. "Are you still hooked on Pan? Dude, she's my niece." I quietly yelled stopping. "Hey, you're hooked on my sister." Trunks said opening the door to the history class.   
  
"Yeah but that's different." I lied walking in class. "Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron take your seats." The teacher said not looking up from his computer. "How'd, you know?" Trunks asked. "Trunks, we're always late." I said sitting. "But still..." "No talking during the test. You have a half hour to complete it, go." The teacher handed us our tests. It was fairly easy considering all Trunks and I ever mark down was "C". We walked out of class early because we finished early and were bored.   
  
We walked to the principal's office to see if Gohan would drive us to get something to eat. Trunks being extra late made us have to skip breakfast. Gohan walked out of the office smiling and waving to the principal. He shut the door and saw us. "Hey, guys." "Well, Gohan, how bad is it?" Trunks asked. "Well, you almost had detention. But I talked him out of it." He replied. "Thank you Son-Gohan." Trunks said. "How 'bout lunch to celebrate!" I said.   
  
We walked to the van and drove off campus. "Gohan...Are you going to tell mom?" I asked so no one would hear. "Well, I'm not going to tell mom, but you're going to tell dad." He replied. "You're just lucky your dad is Goku, the nicest pure blooded Saiyan alive. You don't have the Prince of the Saiyan race as your father. Gohan, can you not tell Vegeta please? Trunks and I will tell mom but please don't tell father." Bra pleaded. "Okay, but I'm going to ask Bulma and father about it tomorrow so all of you better tell soon." Gohan said.   
  
We pulled into a drive through. "What can we get for you today?" the intercom lady asked. "I'll have four burgers, four large fries and 3 cokes." Gohan said. "Will that be all?" She asked. "No, um...could you triple that order? Thank you." Gohan said. "Well...that will be about $105." She said. "Cool." He said pulling up. I pulled out my wallet and gave Gohan a twenty. "I know it's like 17.50 each or something but oh well." I said putting my wallet and calculator away.  
  
Gohan gave me a weird look. We pulled up and the girls ran to the TV. As soon as they turned it on a reporter showed up. "And police think the explosion was caused by a gas leak." They flipped the channel before I could get anymore info. Trunks and I trained for about two hours. Trunks hit me with a hard punch and I slid across the yard. "That one had to hurt." A girl's voice said from behind me. "Bra." I gasped. "Hiya, Goten, you okay?" she asked leaning down to me. I looked at Trunks and noticed that he wasn't looking at Bra or me but behind us. When he landed he was still starring.  
  
"Pan, how's it going?" Trunks asked. Pan walked from behind Bra. "It's going good," she said looking down at me. "Nice punch Trunks." Trunks smiled and blushed. "You really think so?" he asked stupidly scratching the back of his head. "How's it going, uncle?" Pan asked staring down still. "I think my leg is broken." I said trying to move it. "Yep. Broken." Bra said examining my wound.  
  
"I'll be fine." I said trying to stand. As soon as I put pressure on it I collapsed. "Don't try to stand. It'll only hurt more. I just heard Goku come home, I'll go get him." Bra said in a comforting voice. Dad came out with mom and Gohan. "Goten, honey. Are you okay? What happened? TRUNKS!" she blurred everything together. "No, it wasn't his fault. I just hit my leg first after Trunks punched me..." I had realized what I said after it was too late.   
  
"Trunks!" Mom shot him a glare. "Come on, Chi-Chi, it was just as much Trunks fault as it was Goten's. Goten chose to spar." Father stated. "Um, dad do you think you could get me one of those beans?" I asked feeling my other leg go numb. "Don't argue with me Goku!" Mom yelled. "I'm feeling faint!" I said. "Sorry Chi-Chi, I just think that it's unfair to blame Trunks when Goten could have just said no." Goku fought back. "Everything's going black." I said. "Come on, Trunks. Let's take Goten inside and get him a bean." Bra said putting one of my arms around her.   
  
Trunks and Bra brought me inside and grabbed the bag of beans hanging from one of my dad's gi's. "Goten, can you hear me?" Bra said holding the bean in front of my head. I couldn't speak. 'Man, she's pretty hot for a 14-year-old.' I thought...or did I? Bra gave me a weird look and then an embarrassed smile. "Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" I asked. She nodded, putting the bean in my mouth. "Are you okay now?" Trunks asked. I nodded. "Good." He said punching me in the arm.   
  
"Ow, Ass." I said to him. "What? You want another beating?" Trunks said standing. I speared him as fast as I could through the open window. We rolled away from each other and stood in fight positions. "Goten! Trunks! Stop it right now!" Mom yelled. "Mom, they're just working something out. Please just let them." Gohan said. I had ignored mother's call anyway so I wasn't going to stop. Trunks jumped at me but I moved and kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed my foot and threw me into the ground.   
  
I sank in the ground about three feet until Trunks flew up and landed down on me. Which pushed me down about five more feet. He jumped off me and as soon as I stood up he kicked me. I flew back and came to a harsh stop. I looked up to see a green man holding the back of my gi. "Piccolo." I said as he dropped me. "Goku, Dende needs to talk to all of us." he said. Piccolo took off with Gohan, father, Trunks, Pan, Bra and me. We stopped to get Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, Chotzu, and Yamcha. We landed on top of Dende's lookout. "Where's Marron?" Trunks shrugged and stared at Dende. "I have been watching a creature run around and collect all of the Dragon Balls. He was moving way too fast for me to figure out who it was. Every time I knew where he was, it was too late, he had left already."  
  
"Well, the creature has taken them to a ship and has taken off. He has summoned the dragon many times. Because the ship he is in has a protective boarder and the Dragon Balls cannot leave." Dende explained. "We need all the help we can get." Just then a big yellow ship landed on the lookout tower. Out jumped Bulma and my mom. "Trunks!" Bulma said. "Goten!" my mom yelled. "Your principal called." Bulma began. "He said you were late again." My mom finished. "As I was saying we need all the help we can get, who's in?" We all raised our hands. "Pan, do you really think you're up to this?" Gohan asked. "No she's not." Videl walked out of the ship also, along with 18. "Mom, please." Pan begged. "No, you're not strong enough yet." Videl said.   
  
"Trunks, Goten, don't even think that you two are going. You are staying home and going to school, on time. Now get on the ship." Bulma said. Pan, Trunks and I all walked back to the ship. "Be careful." I said to everyone but looking at Bra. "Daddy, I don't think I'm ready to take on this evil." Bra tugged on Vegeta's shirt. "What do you mean, not ready?" Vegeta growled. "Hey, if she's not ready she's not ready!" I growled back at Vegeta. "You better watch your mouth boy. Or I'll..." "Or you'll what, Vegeta?" father stepped in.   
  
We walked on the ship and all sat in the back away from our parents. "Oh come on, it is one battle you're going to miss. They probably won't need you guys anyway." Bulma said. Trunks looked up at her and glared and Bra did the same. I sat starring out the window. 'Good luck, father. I swear I will come and help you.' I thought looking at the tower. "What 'cha lookin' at?" Bra came and stood by me. "I wish I could go with them." I said taking my eyes off the tower and looking at Bra. I turned and leaned up against the wall of the ship and slid down to a sitting position. Bra sat next to me.  
  
"They will be all right. I mean it's not like I'd make such a big difference but I just like being there if anyone does need help." I said. "I know what you mean. I never really make a big difference but I still like the fight." She replied. We both smiled and sort of blushed. When I looked out the window again there were dark clouds covering the view of the tower. "Looks like rain. Do you just want to have dinner over at our house?" Bulma asked all the adults. "Can we go pick up Marron first? I told her we wouldn't be long." 18 asked nicely.   
  
"Looks like you're having dinner at my house." Bra said smiling. "Yep." I said. "Hey, Goten wanna stay the night?" "Looks like I'm staying the night also." I smiled and Bra reached for my hand. The ship landed and I stood up and opened the door. "Thanks, Goten." Marron said climbing in. "Wait, where are we." I looked out the door and checked the view. "We're at my house." Marron said taking my spot next to Bra. 'I'll just stand.' I thought looking out the window. "Looks like a real big storm is headed our way." I said to anyone who was listening. 'Goten. Can you hear me?' a voice said in my head. 'Dende? What are you doing in my head?' I asked the voice. 'I just thought you might want to see your dad before he leaves.' 'Hell yes, I do.' "I'll be right back!" I yelled opening the door and flying out.   
  
Trunks ran to the door and shut it quickly. "Goten!" Mom yelled looking out the window. I turned Super Saiyan and flew as fast as I could to the lookout tower. As soon as I got there I embarrassed my father. "Please, take me with you." I begged. Father got a sad look on his face. Vegeta walked over to me and pulled me off to the side. "Listen, Goten, my baby girl is down there. And I'm putting you in charge of watching her. If anything happens to her I'll be ready to completely blame you." "Threats aren't going to make me stay..." I stopped realizing something. "Bra.." I whispered. "Yes boy, she is waiting for you. Now say bye and head on down."   
  
"Good-bye everyone!" I yelled as they all entered a ship. As soon as they left I turned to Dende. "So...What's up with the clouds?" I asked. "I'm having a feeling something bad is going to happen. I'm just setting the mood." He said calmly. "Something bad?! With dad and Gohan?" I yelled. "No, the other group. You better get going. Chi-chi is getting mad. Just meet them at Capsule Corp." "Thank you, Dende." I yelled running to the edge and jumping off. I flew fast to Trunks' house to try and beat the others. I landed looking around. 'No ship, I guess I did beat them.'   
  
Just as I walked in the house I heard the ship land. "Goten?" Bra called as she entered the house. I jumped on the couch and looked up at everyone. "Where have you been?" I asked breathing hard. "Oh, shut up. I know you just got here. You had your ki flared up." Bra said pushing my legs off the couch and sitting. "Goten!" Where have you been?" Mom yelled running in the room. "Dende contacted me and said dad wanted to say bye. When you came to get us we didn't have a chance to say 'bye'." I said.   
  
"I'm sorry Goten." Mom said hugging me. "While they're gone you two are going to have a tutor. He once tutored Gohan and look at him now." Bulma said. I looked at her. "Mom! Gohan told us about him. I don't want him "tutoring" me." Trunks argued. "I already told him to come and he's bringing an assistant because there are two of you." My mom added. "Hey, mom, I think I need some help with my studies also. Can I use that tutor guy with the guys?" Bra asked. Bulma notice how close Bra was sitting to me and agreed. "Anyone else? Pan, Marron do you girls want to also?" Videl asked. "Why not? Got nothin else ta do." Pan answered and Marron nodded.   
  
"Well, he's coming tomorrow." Bulma said walking into the kitchen to make dinner. 'I wonder if that was the bad Dende was talking about.' I thought standing and following Trunks to his room. We walked down the many halls of the house. All of sudden Pan ran up behind me and shoved me into the wall. "You're it!" she yelled as she ran off. "It?" I whispered. I jumped at Trunks and tagged him before he could jump away. I ran down the hall and hid in a closet.   
  
"Marron is it!" Trunks yelled running passed where I was hiding. I ran out of the closet. As soon as I turned the corner Marron jumped on me. I fell back and it looked like Marron was straddling me. Which she was. We were both laughing and I looked up to see a very disgusted Bra looking right at us. "Uh, oh." Marron said getting off me. "Bra it's not what you think." I said walking towards her. "Get away from me." She said walking to the kitchen. She sat on a chair and awaited her food. Trunks and I walked in. "Here you go, boys. Now go to your room and play Nintendo." Bulma said. I looked at Bra. 'This must be the bad he was talking about.' I thought. Trunks and I left the room. "Mom! I'm going for a walk." I heard Bra yell just before the door slammed. "I guess Pan and Marron followed." Trunks said looking around.  
  
"Maybe we should follow, I mean it's dangerous out there." I said pulling on one of Trunks' jackets. "Whatever." Trunks put one on also. "Mom, we're going to follow them, just to make sure they're safe." I yelled. We followed to the school, the river, and downtown. "They're going in an alley." I said. "Yeah, I saw them." He said. We ran to where they entered. Pan was lying on the ground and Marron jumped into Trunks' arms. "It was awful. They hit Pan and Bra and dragged Bra away." She said sobbing. "Trunk stay here with Pan, I'll get Bra back." I entered the door Marron had pointed at.   
  
I heard screams and then felt Bra's ki. "Bra!" I yelled running at the first door I saw. I looked in and saw Bra in a corner and a man holding a dagger and walking towards her. I jumped at him and chopped his neck. "Goten!" she jumped up. "He used handcuffs and I was too weak from the blow to the head to get them off." I grabbed the guys' necklace and tore it off him. It had a key on it and I tried the lock on the 'cuffs. "Hey, who are you?" some guy asked. I pick up Bra and pushed him aside and walked out.  
  
"Trunks, pick up Pan and carry her home." I looked and Marron. "Hey, can you fly yet?" I asked. "Well, my landings need some work but yeah." She replied. "Okay well, let's go home." I said taking flight. Pan slowly woke up. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked slowly. All she did was hold on to Trunks tighter. When we got back to the house I brought Bra to her room. "What happened to my baby?" Bulma asked pushing me aside. "Some guys attacked her. And I promised Vegeta I would protect her, so I'm going back there to kick his..." I trailed off noticing mom in the corner. I ran out the door, grabbing Trunks.   
  
We flew out the front door before Videl knew Pan was hurt. "Trunks, we need to find those creeps and get them back." "I know and I really want to change to Gotenks but they're too weak for a good beating. Unless..." Trunks got an evil grin on his face. "Let's just scare them." I finished his sentence. We stopped in mid flight. Trunks put one hand on my chest and I did the same. There was a big flash and out popped Gotenks. We flew off and broke into the door of their hideout. We grabbed the one that forced Bra onto her knees. "If you ever even talk to that girl again, I will personally kill you and everyone else here. You would die a slow and painful death. Do you understand me, boy?" The me part of Gotenks asked and threw him through the wall.   
  
Then the fusion wore off. "And if I don't kill you, he will." I pointed at Trunks. "Did you hit the other girl?" he asked. "No, no...it wasn't me. Johnny!" he yelled. "What?" A man yelled back. "Get your ass down here now." the other yelled. Johnny jumped the stairs and looked at Trunks and I. "Who are you?" he asked. "Did you hit the black hared girl?" I asked. He nodded and leaned against the doorway. Trunks closed his eyes and powered down from Super Saiyan form. His purple hair fell to his shoulder. Eye's still closed Trunks lunged at Johnny and backhanded him through a different wall. "Our work here is done." I powered up a ki blast and shot it through the roof. Trunks and I flew through the newly formed hole in the roof.   
  
"What do you say we go check up on our ladies?" Trunks asked. He returned to SS form and we flew as fast as we could back to the house. When we got back Pan and Marron were watching TV. "Where's Bra?" I asked. "Oh, Goten, she passed out right after you left." Marron said. I ran to her room and inside I saw what looked like 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Snow White'. "Bra?" I cautiously walked inside. "Are you okay?" I pulled up a chair and put it next to Bra's bed. "The princess is awakened with a kiss." A woman said. "Bulma?" I turned to see all the women, Videl, mom, Bulma and 18.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." I said leaning down to Bra. When our lips met I could feel my whole body tingle. When I released I saw her open her eyes "Goten?" she asked feeling my cheek. "Awww." Came from the crowd behind me. Her blue eyes focused on me and she gave me a hug. "Thank you so much for following us." She said. "Well, I think I'm going to go retire to bed. Good night everyone." I said lightly kissing Bra on the forehead. As soon as I got to Trunks' room I passed out. (Fell asleep)  
  
The next day...  
  
"Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, Bra get up, you need to go to Chi-Chi's house and work with the tutor!" Bulma yelled. I woke first. Bra was lying on my chest. "Bra." I whispered in her ear. "It's time to go. We need to get up." She woke up and kicked Trunks and said the same to him. Same pattern with Marron and Pan and then we were all up. We got dressed and hopped in the van. Trunks and I got the double seat while the girls sat in the back. "I hope he doesn't bring his whip." Trunks whispered. I nodded and turned back to talk with Bra.   
The tutor  
When we arrived at the house the tutor was standing outside with his assistant. Mom said we would be studying in Gohan's room. When he moved we changed it into a studying area (rarely used by anyone, dad and I wanted to put weights in there). I studied the assistant. He was tall, very buff and had tanned skin. He stood with his hands behind his back. And he was holding a bag. "What's in the bag?" I asked. "Books." The tutor said.  
  
We walked to the room and the tutor shut/locked the door. This time, he sweet talked mom into leaving and heading to Bulma's house, leaving us alone with him. He reached into the bag and pulled out the whip. "We're screwed." I said under my breath. "Okay everyone, I'm Mr. Lee. Now Sit Down And Get To Work!" he yelled. 'It's been an hour and he still hasn't used the whip. What was Gohan talking about? No, he wouldn't lie to me, would he?' I thought  
  
The chairs were set up so that we faced the wall. I sat on one end then Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Bra. Just then Bra leaned in; she looked at me, smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. She turned back and giggled with Pan and Marron. Trunks sighed as I shrugged. "Silence fools." Lee said cocking back the whip. 'NO!' I stood up. "Hey, don't hit her!" I yelled. "Sit, boy." The whip hit my arm, there was a sharp pain and then it went numb. "Goten, you're bleeding." Trunks said wiping some blood from my arm to show me. "I don't care." I said holding my wound. I sat down.  
  
The whip cracked again. "OWWW!" Pan yelled in pain. "That's it." I said standing again. Trunks grabbed me and I looked down at him. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked. He shook his head again. I gave him a funny look and sat down. "Not yet." He said. A while passed and Bra stood up. I don't get how to do this." She said. "Quiet woman!" Lee said. He cocked his whip again. I jumped and caught the whip before it hit her. "Sit boy." He said.  
  
I pulled the whip away from him and threw it out the window. His assistant grabbed me from behind. He pulled my arms behind my back as Lee picked up my chair. He broke off one of the legs. "This will teach you boy." He said swinging it. I closed my eyes. I heard a thud of the wood hitting something. But it wasn't me.   
  
I opened my eyes to see Bra lying at my feet. She had jumped in front of me and taken the blow. "NO!" I yelled going Super Saiyan. The assistant was shocked and he released his grip. I jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. I then jumped to Lee and kicked the leg out of his hand. I grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Don't ever touch her again." I growled at him. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. So, I threw him out the window.  
  
Just then Bulma and mom's heads poked threw the door. "I knew you liked her! I told you!" Bulma yelled pointing at mom. "This was all a set up?!" I yelled. "I had to prove to your mother that you liked my baby." Bulma quivered. I shot both of them a glare as I brought Bra to my bed. "How could you not tell us?" I heard Trunks talking to his mom outside my room. "We needed to know and under pressure was the best way. We knew Mr. Lee would bring a whip and knew Goten would kill if he saw Bra hurt.   
  
"Please wake up." I said stroking Bra's sky blue hair. "Goten, honey you're bleeding." Mom ran into the room. "Yes I know." I said still mad at her. "And another thing..." I heard Videl's voice outside. "What's Videl doing?" I asked mom. "She's beating up Mr. Lee. She found the mark on Pan's back, which is getting cleaned by Trunks right now." She replied. "G.... G...Goten...?" Bra stuttered. "Bra. I'm here. Are you okay?" asked raising her head. "Yes, I'm fine." I helped her stand and we walked downstairs to Bulma's great cooking.   
  
"About a month has passed and still no word from anyone." I said kicking a rock in the lake from the cliff dad used to take Gohan and me all the time. "They're probably all right, Goten. You just need to be patient." Bra said rubbing my hair. 'Again with the hair, and again Trunks is right there. Rub His Hair!' I yelled in my head. "What's that?" Trunks looked up into the bright blue sky. A large metal object was falling from the sky. "Do you think it's...It is, it is them!" I said jumping for joy.   
  
"No, it's just they're ship." Trunks said. "I can't feel anyone's ki. Can you?" Trunks turned to me. I lowered and shook my head. "It's going to hit right here!" I yelled seeing it get bigger and bigger. We all jumped as the ship fell past us and into the lake. I jumped in to retrieve it. Trunks followed with Bra and Pan close behind. Marron wasn't strong enough to help, or even fly straight yet.  
  
We pulled it up and pushed it out of the lake. I walked over and kicked the door. "Dad?" I asked peering through. "I told you no one is..." he trailed off seeing Vegeta lying on the floor of the ship. "Father!" Bra yelled running in. "We got to get him to the rehabilitation tank." I said looking at Trunks. We all picked up a part of Vegeta and started to fly towards Capsule Corp.   
  
"Bring him down here." Bulma said as soon as we got there. We ran downstairs and placed him into the tank. Bra brought chair down stairs and set it next to the tank. 'Vegeta. Wake up.' I thought. I walked to the kitchen. Bulma was crying and mom was trying to comfort her. "Shh, it's going to be okay. He's going to wake." Mom said. "It's not Vegeta I'm worried about. It's Bra, She hasn't eaten or slept since they brought him yesterday. She hasn't even left the basement." Bulma said.  
  
"Goten, will you go down and check on her?" Mom asked. "I was just down there, she isn't moving an inch." I said. "Can you bring her food?" Bulma asked. "Anything to help." I said, picking up the tray. "Such a sweet boy." She said, rubbing my hair. But surprisingly I didn't get mad. I walked to the door and sighed heavily.  
  
"Bra?" I asked, opening the door slowly. "I brought you food, if you want it." I called from the top of the stairs. She simply shook her head. "Well, it's up here if you..." I sensed a ki slowly rise. 'V...Vegeta?' I thought. I walked down the stairs and stood next to Bra. She stood, "Daddy?" she asked rubbing the tank. "B...B..Bra?" Vegeta's eyes slowly opened. Because Trunks and I make Gotenks we share thoughts. So, to get his attention I thought to him. 'Trunks hurry. Vegeta is waking up!' As soon as I finished that he ran down the stairs.   
  
"Dad?" he said opening the tank. "Trunks? How am I here? What happened to Kakorot?" He asked. "You came back in the ship and were passed out." I said. "I don't know what happened. We stepped out of the ship and some people jumped us. They were all wearing cloaks so we couldn't tell who they were. They were too strong. I was thrown back into the ship like they wanted me to come back here." He explained.  
  
"We have to go help them." I said. "Right, in five days we will go." Vegeta said. Trunk and I ran to his room. "We're going to need new suits. This is going to be a fun battle." I said. LATER...  
  
"Trunks, you ready yet?" I asked. Trunks was in his room changing into his new suit. "I saw me wearing this in a dream once." he said walking out. His suit consisted of: yellow and black boots, dark blue pants, a black tank top and a blue coat with a Capsule Corp. symbol on it. "Wow, that is a lot different from the green gi and red belt you wore all the time." I said stepping into the room. I stepped out of the room wearing Gohan's old suit.  
  
"Gohan wore this during the Cell Games." I said pulling the weighted cape on. "He sowed in my symbol also; then gave it to me." I said. "Time to train." Trunks said walking to the gravity chamber. When we opened the door we saw two figures fighting. "Super Saiyans?" I said looking in. The two figures were indeed Super Saiyans but both female. 'Bra and Pan?' I thought. 'No way...How?' "Goten, Trunks?!" Bra gasped. "You...You both?" I stuttered. "Well, yeah. And we are working on a new technique." Bra placed her hands on Pan's shoulders as Pan did the same. "Fusion." Trunks said. A flash of light and then a figure popped out. "Call us Bran." She said. "You...you fused." I said; mouth gapped open. "Yes, we spent a year in the time chamber to get to level 1 of Super Saiyan." "When was this?" I asked.   
  
"You two took a whole day to figure out what you were going to wear." She said. "Yeah, but we look cool." I said. "How bout we spar?" Trunks said. Trunks and I turned level one of Super Saiyan and fused. "Gotenks vs. Bran. You want me to get Vegeta?" Marron asked standing alone. "Yeah." I said. Vegeta arrived not believing that his baby has fused. "Bra?" he asked coming in. "It's Bran." She said. "So you're the reason Dende wouldn't let me into the time chamber." He said grinning.   
  
"Well, as Prince of the Saiyans I say: Begin!" he said. Bran lunged at me. I disappeared right as she got close enough. I appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. She turned and shot a ki blast at me. I jumped out of the way before it hit. 'We are at the same in strength.' I thought. 'I know. What can we do?' Trunks thought. We fought and fought until we were too weak to attack. Bran was doing the same.   
  
Bran was now on her knees trying to recover from the last ki blast I shot. 'Finish with a jump kick.' I thought to Trunks. As we flew down to kick Bran grabbed our feet. Bran picked us up and threw us back down. With a last effort I shot a ki blast at her stomach and crashed into the floor. Bran was hit by the blast and she fell also. Both fusion's wore off after we fell.   
  
Trunks woke grasping his right arm. I woke holding my ribs together. Pan was rubbing her head and Bra rubbing her left arm. "Good." Vegeta stood clapping. "So, can we go help you get the others back?" Bra begged. "Yes, with you all able to fuse you will be a great help." Vegeta said. 'He's being nice?! Something's not right.' I thought. Vegeta picked us up one by one and took us to bed.   
  
"Three days left." I said to myself, waking up first. I walked through the many halls to the kitchen. "I don't know how to explain it... We were jumped and I was kicked back into the ship." I heard Vegeta in the kitchen. "Like, they wanted you to come back here for some reason." Bulma said. "What could they want?" I asked myself before I entered. "Hi all." I said. Vegeta stared at me. "Are you going to be ready?" He asked. "Sure. Are you?" I asked sitting. "How long did it take you to advance to level 2?" I asked. "That depends on how much determination you put into it, boy." He said walking to the gravity room.   
  
"He means well." Bulma said. "I know, you want me to go wake Trunks?" I asked her. "Sure, get Pan and Bra while you're there." I nodded and walk back through the labyrinth of halls. I arrived in Trunks' room and kicked his leg. "Hey, get up." I said. "Shut up." He said throwing a pillow at me. "Just get up." I threw it back. "Bra, Pan get up!" Trunks yelled as we walked past her room. "Goten, Trunks, are the girls up? I need to talk to you." Bulma asked.   
  
"What's up mom?" Bra asked. "This thing, whatever it was that threw Vegeta back into the ship. It wants you all. Apparently it has fought all the other Z fighters when you weren't even born yet." She said. "Whatever it is, I want you to be careful." "Mom, we'll be back." Trunks said. "Yeah, nobody can beat Gotenks." I said smiling. "Except Bran." Pan said. "You guys, do we really need the other three days?" Bra asked.   
  
Trunks opened the door on Vegeta's training. "Father, we're ready." 'We'll never be ready.' I thought. "Good. Our ship is on Dende's lookout tower." He began. "Listen, Kakorot showed everyone how to do this. It is only right to show all of you. Focus your energy on somewhere you really want to be. Clear your mind and go." He said. I opened my eyes and looked around. 'I'm home.' I thought. "Mom, come here quick." I said. She came running out of her room. "Mom, I'm leaving today. I'm going to get Gohan and dad back." I said. "Be careful." She said hugging me tight.   
  
I used the instant transmission to go to Dende's lookout. "The ship is in the exact same spot. They are waiting for you. Good luck." Dende said as we entered the ship. "It should take us about three hours to get there. We installed a faster engine." Vegeta said. I put my headphones on and meditated. Trunks looked out the window that faced earth the whole time. While Vegeta, on the other hand, looked out the window that faced the ship.   
  
"Thirty minutes!" Vegeta called out. I took my headphones off and walked to the door. " Goten, do you see that giant black thing out there?" Vegeta asked. I nodded. "That's the ship." "Wow. It's huge, how are we going to find everyone?"   
  
"Vegeta, What kind of power level does he have?" I asked. "Goten, I know just as much as you know about him." As soon as we got off the ship about 50 little green guys surrounded us. "What the heck are these things?" I asked. "Saiba Men." Vegeta answered.  
  
"So do we give in or fight?" Bra asked. "FIGHT!!!" I yelled. Right as I did three Saiba men attacked me. I wasn't ready so I jumped back. But as soon as my feet touched the ground I was kicked in the back. As I flew forward still stunned by the hit another hit me on the top of the head sending me face first on the cold metal floor. I was pissed. I got up and with one powerful hit knocked ones head off. It wasn't pretty.   
  
After doing this nine more times I got a little tried, not enough to call it quits though. We started walking. It seemed the walkway would never end. But as luck would have, it did. We walked through the doors we saw at the end. The room was pitch black. When the light turned on we found that there were hundreds of the Saiba men. I looked around. Back and forth making sure there were no surprise attacks.   
  
When I made the first kill I thought how many more could be in this ship. I figured why not go faster and get this over with. I lunged at three more and knocked all their heads together. There were the times when they would get good hits on me.   
  
I got this idea so I ran to the middle of the room and powered up. When I was done I shot in every direction hitting all saiba men. When the smoke cleared I looked around to find Trunks, Vegeta, Bra and Pan. They all popped out with blood from the saiba men on them. "Nice." Trunks said. In the far corner of the room there was a door labeled prisoners. We walked in and I heard a voice coming from one of the cells.   
  
"Hello, who's there?" he asked. "It is me, Goten." I said walking to the front of the cell. I saw someone that I never thought I would see again. "Goten?" he said standing. "Gohan!" I yelled running at him. I gave him a big hug and he told me about the others. I walked to each cell releasing everyone. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chotzu. "You are all here." I said. "There is one more cell." Gohan said smiling. I ran to the last cell to find yet another loved one. "Father, you were captured too?" I said jumping into his arms.   
  
"Goten, look in those cells over there. I thought I heard something earlier." My father said. I walked over slowly to the last three cells. "I've never seen these three before." I yelled back. "It looks like a young Kakorot." One of the men said. "Nap..?" Vegeta said stuttering. "Nap?" Trunks said. "Nappa? You're bodyguard?" Trunks ran to the cell. I shot a beam and knocked off the lock. All three of the men walked out and showed who they were.  
  
"Nappa, Radditz, Bardock. What are you three doing here?" "What a touching family reunion." A voice from the shadows speaks. "Who's there?" Gohan called. The figure moved into the light and revealed who he was. "Cell! Perfect Cell!" I yelled. "That's not all." Another figure said stepping into the light. "Freeza, and evil Piccolo. There's Garlic Jr.!" Vegeta yelled. "And look, the henchmen, The Spice Boys and The Ginyu Squad." Goku said. "Looks like that's it." Pan said.   
  
"Not, really." Another voice said. "King Cold, Cooler. You are here too. And another Super Saiyan? Bring it on!" I yelled going Super Saiyan. Trunks, Pan, Bra and Gohan did the same. Then Goku, Vegeta and even Radditz, Nappa, and Bardock. "They are all super saiyans?" Freeza yelled. Gohan lunged at Cell. "This time you die for good!" He yelled.   
  
Tournament/Training  
  
"Stop!" Goku yelled. Gohan had stopped in mid flight inches away from Cell. "I agree, not here. Let us have a tournament." King Cold said. "Eight on eight, pick your best fighters. Who ever wins gets earth." Freeza said grinning. "Nev..." I began. "Agreed." Vegeta interrupted. The trip home did not take long at all. When we got there my father put a set of numbers, 1 to 8, in one hat. And did the same for another hat.   
  
Freeza took one hat back to the other bad guys. "Father, what will happen if you get set up with someone like Garlic Jr.?" I asked. "Son, in a way you and Gohan are both stronger than me...and I'm not saying that just to make you feel good." He said rubbing my head. "All right, everyone pick!" Goku yelled. "Another thing father, Trunks and I are going as Gotenks and Pan and Bra are going as Bran." I said  
  
Everyone picked. "When I call your name tell me your number. Along with you bad guys also. "Gohan." He called. "Three"  
"Gotenks"   
"Eight"  
  
"Who is Gotenks?" Freeza whispered  
  
"Vegeta"  
"Two"  
  
"Bardock"  
"Four"  
  
"Radditz"  
"Five"  
  
"Nappa"  
"Seven"  
  
"Bran"  
"Six"  
"Bran?!" King Cold said.  
  
"Brolly"  
"One"  
  
"Piccolo Dimai"  
"Five"  
  
"Cell"  
"Three  
  
"Garlic Jr."  
"Six"  
  
"Freeza"  
"Four"  
  
"Cooler"  
"Two"  
  
"Captain Ginyu"  
"Seven"  
  
"King Cold"  
"Eight"  
  
"Okay it looks like the fights go as followed, the 1st match will be Goku and Brolly," Dende said gathering the notes he took. "The 2nd will be Vegeta and Cooler, 3rd Gohan and Cell." At this point everyone gasped. They all knew it was Gohan, at age 11, who actually beat Cell in the cell games. Gohan grinned, knowing his and Cell's powers have increased greatly and he wanted a good fight.   
  
"In the 4th it will be Bardock and Freeza, 5th Radditz and Piccolo Dimai, 6th Bran and Garlic Jr., 7th Nappa and Captain Ginyu, and the 8th and final battle will be Gotenks and King Cold." Dende finished. Cold folded his arms and starred at Trunks and me. I looked back at him and glared while Trunks stuck his tongue out at him. "The tournament will begin in exactly two weeks!" Dende yelled. "We will train in our space ship and return in two weeks. And will not attack this planet. Though it will be tempting." Cooler said entering the ship. The others followed. "Oh, this will be called the Cell Games 2. And we will fight by my rules." Cooler yelled before the ship took off.   
  
"Everyone, we have fourteen days to train for this, we could move some beds into the hyperbolic time chamber and all train in there at once. Let's go!" Goku flew away with everyone close behind. I wondered if King Cold is going to be a lot stronger then us. I thought, landing on Dende palace. Once we moved the beds inside we all entered. "Okay, in here we can all get a years training in a day. Everyone pick a sparring partner and we shall begin." Goku had picked Vegeta or the other way around. It didn't matter, everyone knew that they were the strongest. And Bra chose Pan.   
  
Gohan and Bardock began sparring already. "Son against Grandfather." I said. "Well I guess it's me and you." Nappa said patting me on the back. I turned to see a seven-foot tall man hover above me. "Where's Trunks?" I said trying to back out of fighting him. I looked over to see a young purple haired boy sparring with Radditz. "Darn you, Trunks!" I whispered under my breath. "Let's get going." Nappa said.   
  
I went Super Saiyan. "Okay," I said, getting in fighting stance. "Let's start like regular Saiyans," he said. Now Nappa is bald. So how can he turn Super Saiyan? Better word usage, how can anyone tell? I know for a fact that Nappa is stronger than I am in regular form. But I can still try, right?  
  
"GO!" he yelled, jumping at me. I dodged it by leapfrogging over him. As soon as I landed he kicked me in the back. I flew forward but the gravity in the chamber caused me to slowly fall onto the ground. I staggered to my feet. "Where'd he go?" I couldn't sense him. "Uh, oh." I turned around to meet a fist to my chin.   
  
"That's it!" I yelled going Super Saiyan. I jumped at his head and kicked him. He flew back. As he stood I could see a slight blue in his eyes. And his mustache was yellow. "Oh, Kia." I said, "You may be able to beat me in regular Saiyan form. But try me now!" I yelled. He came at me with a right; I dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. Leaning down I elbowed him in the head straight down into a kick. He flew back and hit the ground hard. I dropped to my knees breathing hard. "Good Goten, now continue." Father said. The whole group had stopped sparring and was watching me and the seven-foot Nappa fight. "Get up, Nappa. You are an elite. Beat this pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
I turned to Vegeta and shot him a glare. Long enough for Nappa to regain posture and kick me straight in the head. "Focus on Nappa, not Vegeta!" Trunks yelled. I stood up and lost him again. "No, where is he?" I was tripped from the side and it all went down hill from there. He grabbed my foot and flew into the air. As soon as he got high enough he threw me back down. I realized what had just happened when it was too late. I hit the hard hot floor of the chamber with a loud thud. "Finish him!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
Nappa flew straight down, trying to land on my head. I moved just before he landed. He kicked me in the stomach and I flew into the air. When I got high enough he punched me in the ribs. I, again, landed hard. I stood up to see him with his arms folded and a smile on his face. 'Shit, how can I beat him?' I asked myself. 'Boy, I hope we have those stupid beans here. This is gonna hurt." I jumped at him but he merely moved to the side.   
  
He chopped at my arm. I could only flinch. "Goten!" Trunks yelled. Now, I had a broken rib and broken arm to his bruise. Something clicked inside me. 'This was exactly like the Cell/Gohan fight. Cell broke Gohan's arm, but Gohan still won.' I jumped right at Nappa for a kick to the head. He snatched my leg right out of the air and flew up about 100 yards up. 'Of course I'm Goten, not Gohan.' Again he threw me to the ground and again my body made a loud thud. I could hear Nappa yelling.  
  
I looked up to see a large ki blast coming right at me. I put my useable hand out in front of me to block the attack. 'Damn, he's way stronger than I thought. And this is only day one. Geez, I have a lot of training to do.' I thought. I couldn't take it anymore. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" I yelled. I felt my power soar to new heights. "KA.....ME....HA....ME....." I began. "HHAAA!!" I released the most powerful kamehameha attack I have ever had. "NNOOO!!" Nappa and Vegeta yelled in unison.   
  
The kamehameha shot him up another 50 yards. He stopped the upward soar and began to fall. "Big boom." I said passing out. "Goten, Goten are you okay?" A voice said. My eyes opened to see seven blurs around me. "I'm fine." I said looking around; trying to focus. "Really, because you have a broken rib, your right arm is broken, and you got a cut on your cheek." Bra said. They all helped me stand up, my free arm holding my rib. "Where's Nappa?" I asked looking around, "And Vegeta?" "Vegeta is giving Nappa a lecture." Trunks said smiling. "A commoner defeated an elite." Bardock said rubbing my head.  
  
"Goten, we need to train as Gotenks." Trunks said. "Gohan, could you help us train?" I asked him. "I guess so. But you'll have to take it easy on me." He said smiling. "Wait, if we fight King Cold as Gotenks what would happen if the fusion wore off?" We all pondered the question but eventually shrugged it off. Trunks and I fused together and got in fighting stances facing Gohan.   
  
Through the year we all have trained a lot. Trunks finally managed to get to level 2 and Gohan is at 2.5. Vegeta and dad are at level 3. Nappa, Radditz and Bardock are at 2 only because of Cooler's wish, or so I was told and Pan and Bra are both at 1.5 and rising. We all walked out of the Time Chamber. Ripped clothes and all. "Gohan, you're out." Dende said as soon as he saw Gohan.  
  
"Afternoon, Dende." He said in reply. "Dad, can Trunks and me go swimming?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "Race you!" Trunks yelled taking off. I flew close behind. "We're going too!" Bra yelled with Pan close behind her. "Trunks, we got followers!" I yelled. "Well...hurry." Was all he said in reply. I saw Trunks get farther out in front of me. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled and he slowed down. "Thanks." I said zooming past him. "Goten!" he yelled as Bra and Pan pasted him.   
  
I touched down on the cliff above the lake. Bra and Pan landed just after me with Trunks pulling up the rear. I took what was left of my shirt off and jumped off the cliff. Trunks followed doing a cannon ball. Bra and Pan stared down at us. "Well, are you coming in?" I called from the lake. "We don't have our suits here." Pan called back. I raised my fingers to my forehead and thought of Bulma's house. "Be right back!" I called and vanished.   
  
I arrived at Capsule Corp. in no time. "Bulma?!" I called walking into the kitchen. "Yes? Oh, Goten it's you. Where are the others?" she asked looking behind me. "Oh, they're still at the lake. I just need to get Bra and Pan some swim suits. Do you know where they would be?" I asked. "Yeah they were just washed, check in the basement." She said. I ran to the stairs and swung open the door to see my dad and Vegeta...playing cards?!  
  
"Hey dad, hey Vegeta. How's it going?" I asked, hopping down the stairs. Vegeta hid his cards, "Just discussing tactic." He said. "K. Um...Do you know where Bra's and Pan's swim suits are?" I asked him. "How would I know that, boy?!" "Okay, calm down your majesty." Said grinning; grabbing the suits. "That's enough, Goten. So, Vegeta, you got any three's?" Dad said. I grinned and used the instant transmission to get back to the lake. "Miss me?" said throwing the suits at the girls. "Thanks." Pan said. I jumped off the cliff, "No Problem!" I yelled just before I hit. Pan and Bra put their suits on, on the top of the cliff.   
  
"Just go away!" Bra yelled. "Uh oh." I said, flying out of the water. "But Bra, I've changed." A man said. "Get off!" she yelled. I stopped flying right before the edge so it looked like I was climbing you the cliff. "Hey!" I yelled, seeing the same guy that was in the ally. "It's you." He said, pulling out a gun. "You're dead." I said, walking towards him. "No my friend. You are dead." He fired the gun. I put my hand out in front of me.  
  
I stopped the bullet in mid flight. "You're dead." I said again. My ki flared and the bullet was shot back at him. He fell to one knee clenching his arm. "I told you I would kill you. Well, you got lucky today." I said picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "You make me sick." I punched him in the face. As he fell back, I kicked him and he flew off the cliff. "Incoming!" I yelled down at Trunks. Trunks let the guy hit. "That had to hurt." Pan said looking over the edge.   
  
He climbed out of the water and crawled away. "So...later." I said jumping in again.   



	2. Cooler

K, the first chapter was really long and really choppy but oh well if you got this far you must have liked it. Now this part will clear up anything that you found kinda wierd, like the reporter talking and when Goten sensed he was being watched but read and find out.  
  
Cooler's view  
  
"Just four more balls to get." Cooler said. He ran to where the fourth Dragon Ball lay. "Three more." He said grinning. 'This will be so perfect. Earth will be mine.' He thought, smiling bigger. He could sense someone trying to sense where he was. "What's the matter, Dende? Am I going too fast for you?" he said snagging another ball. "Thanks for waiting up Trunks." He heard a girl say. Cooler looked up to see five figures fly over head. "Hey Bra, Pan, Marron...I forgot about you." A boy said. "Hey uncle Goten."   
  
Cooler watched the figures land. "Trunks, Bra, Pan, Marron and Goten. That Goten boy looks familiar. Cooler heard some mumbling after the purple haired boy ran into an old man. Cooler got closer to hear better. " 'Cept Gohan. My daddy." One of the girls stated. 'GOHAN!?! I'll never forget that name. Son of Goku, the one who almost killed Freeza.' Cooler thought, flying away in the opposite direction. "And if that girl's dad is Gohan then that was his brother down there also."   
  
It took about and hour but he finally knew where the last one was. "Mommy, look what I found!" Boy yelled holding an orange sphere. "Last one." Cooler flew straight down. He landed behind the boy without him noticing. Cooler straightened his hand out. With one quick movement Cooler's whole arm moves through the boy's back and out his chest. Cooler grabbed the Dragon Ball and pulled it back through the boy's chest. The boy fell to his knees and then his stomach.   
  
Cooler looked up at the window the boy was facing. He saw a pale faced woman trying to make sense of what just happened. He flew into the window and grabbed the woman's throat. "Good-bye." He said and with one flick of his wrist her whole body went limp. He walked back outside and pulled the boy into the house. "Honey, I'm home!" called a man entering the house. "Honey's dead." Cooler replied.   
  
The man turned the corner and came eye to eye with Cooler. Cooler grabbed his shirt and hoisted him into the air. "Boo!" Cooler said. "Please, don't hurt me." the man pleaded. "This will only hurt for a moment." Cooler said getting his hand in a chopping position. Cooler swung straight through the man's neck. The man let out one, 'Yelp,' before his head tumbled off his body.   
  
Cooler grabbed out a devise, which helped him get back to the ship faster. With one quick ki blast, Cooler blew up the house and pushed the button. Cooler arrived back on his ship. "Arise dragon!" Cooler yelled. There was a big flash a light and then the dragon appeared. "You have two wishes." He said. "For my first one I wish for my family to come back to life." Cooler said. "It shall be done." Another flashed of light but this time, two figures popped out. His brother Freeza and his father King Cold.   
  
"Brother, Father, welcome back." He said. "Cooler, how did you get us back?" Freeza asked. "I got the dragon balls." He replied. "And my second wish. I want the 180 day rule gone." Cooler said. "It is done." The dragon went back into the balls and they flew away. When they got to the walls of the ship. They hit it and bounced off. Cooler walked around and picked them all back up and summoned the dragon again. "First wish, three Saiyans. Don't care who, just pick three." Three figures walked from the light. "The three I have chose are Bardock, Nappa, and Radditz." The dragon said. "Second wish. Give them the ability to go Super Saiyan. Level 2." "It is done." The dragon balls again tried to leave but again bouncing off the walls.   
  
And again, Cooler gathered the balls. "First wish. Perfect Cell." "Second Ginyu Squad." This process continued with Garlic Jr., Piccolo Dimai from a different dimension, The spice boys and power levels increased. "Goku and the others are coming up now." Freeza said sensing them. 'Let's see. Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Chotzu and Piccolo are on that ship. But no Goten, Trunks, Bra or Pan. That Marron was too weak to be accounted for anyway.' Cooler thought. "Gather the balls one last time!" Cooler called.   
  
The Ginyu Squad and Spice boys all ran around picking up the balls. "I wish that the first Saiyan able to go SSJ 3 to be here!" he ordered. A flash and a bang then all was silent. Out walked a really buff tall guy with really long blonde hair. "The name is Brolly." He said. "I'm guessing you're Cooler." He said. Cooler looked at him. "How...How did you know?" he asked starring blankly. "I have been watching you and Freeza. And everyone else."  



	3. Cooler part 2

I had to do this so people don't get mixed up. I just wanted to personally thank Thanos6. I used his idea of having the Saiyans comeback to life. I just thought it would be cool to see them all in Super Saiyan form. Anyway find out how they make it to the good side.  
  
"When they step off the ship attack them." Cooler began. "Radditz, Nappa, Bardock, you three take out Vegeta. Throw him back into the ship and send him back to earth. He won't dare come back alone, but if he does do it again..." "I can't attack Prince Vegeta. I was his bodyguard and that means I protect him." Nappa said. Radditz and Bardock agreed. "Vegeta is of royal blood. Besides I can't fight along side with the one who blew up my planet and myself." Bardock finished glaring at Freeza. Freeza simply shrugged it off. "Maybe we should throw them in cells."   
  
Cell lifted his head. "Why would you throw them at me?" All went silent. "What?" Cell asked confused. "Ginyu and spice boys, take those three away." Cold said pointing at the three Saiyans. Nappa was dragged away yelling something about revenge but Cooler shrugged it off. "Everyone, we should put on something so that Goku and the others do not know it's us." Cell said smiling. Everyone starred at him blankly. "I know we should put on cloaks so nobody knows it is us." King Cold said standing. Everyone nodded and agreed.  
  
"Computer how many people can fit on this ship?" Cooler asked getting an idea. "This ship can easily house 600 residents." That computer replied. "You still have one last wish." The dragon said with a very upset look on his face. "I want 450 Saiba men scattered throughout this ship, but mainly in front of the cells." Cooler said. That should by us some time to make a cool entrance.   
  
Okay, another short chapter but I think it's is good enough. I'm going to continue on with the other story starting at the lake.  
  



	4. Dinner Party

Okay, I'm changing the role of Goten now. He's not going to sound like he's telling a story anymore. But it's still going to be his point of view.  
  
Goten landed in the water by Trunks. "Hey, nice kick." Trunks said. "Thanks." Goten said. "Hey, look!" Goten pointed down at the biggest fish he'd ever seen. "Let's catch it!" Trunks dived down and swam for it. Goten followed seeing the girls getting ready to jump. Trunks was just about to grab the fish when it slipped right between his fingers.   
  
Trunks and Goten sighed and swam back to where they started their chase. "You almost had it?" Goten asked after they surfaced. The boys flew out of the water and hovered above it. "Wonder where it went." Trunks asked looking around. "I think I see it. Right..." Goten was interrupted by Bra jumping on his back. Both fell into the water. Trunks just pointed and laughed at Goten. "Hey, Pan." Goten said looking above Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked up, but it was too late. Pan had landed on Trunks and pulled him into the water. After splashing around with the girls for awhile, Trunks and Goten flew to the cliff edge. "Wow, it's been about three hours since we got here." Trunks said. "I wonder what our parents will say..." "They probably won't be too pissed. Anyway, you wanna go look for that fish again?" Goten asked. "What fish?" Bra asked sitting next to me. "Never mind." Trunks said feeling Pan scoot in next to him. "Hey, Goten, let's stay until sunset, I mean the folks shouldn't miss us too much." Trunks said.   
  
"Sweet." Goten looked around and then leaned back to get more comfortable. Then four watched the blazing red sun retreat behind the mountains. "Looks like we should get home." Goten said standing and walking towards the opposite edge of the cliff. "RACE!" Trunks called out. They all took positions at the cliff edge. "3, 2," they all said together, "1!" All of them took off with Trunks in the lead. "Later uncle." Pan said trying to pass Goten. "Time to kick in the boosters." He said as soon as he saw his house.   
  
Goten's booster was able to make him pass Trunks and Pan. "Thanks for the ride!" Bra yelled holding on to Goten's ankle. "What the..." Goten was cut short by Bra pulling him behind her. Bra touched down on the doorstep, followed by Goten, Pan and Trunks pulled up the rear...again. "Bra, you cheated." Goten said playfully. Bra smiled and walked inside. "Mom, we're home. "Go wash up we're having pizza for dinner." Chi-Chi called from the kitchen. Goten's and Trunks' eyes grew wide. "Pizza." They both said quietly.   
  
They ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Both boys washed as quick as they could and ran back down to the table. Bra and Pan had just arrived to the bathroom as soon as the boys got to the table. "Do you think Bulma and Chi-Chi know about me and Trunks and you and Goten?" Pan asked turning on the sink and letting the water run across her hands. "I guess they will find out tonight. Either by us particularly sitting by them, or by Goku and daddy telling them. And believe me, they know." Bra turned the water off and gave Pan a dirty look.  
  
"What?!" she asked. "You were hanging all over Trunks in the Camber. 'Oh, my ankle hurts, Trunks can you carry me?" Bra mocked throwing a towel in Pan's face. Both girls tumbled down the stairs running into Goku. "Settle down, you two." Goku said letting them pass. "Sorry Gramps." Pan said reaching out to grab Bra's shirt. "I wish she wouldn't call me that. It makes me feel so...old." Goku starred down at his feet. "You are old." Goten said patting his father on the back.  
  
"Mom said you might need some help with the extra chairs." He said. "Very funny Goten. How many people are coming anyway?" Goku continued walking up the stairs and to the attic. "I think...23 or 24. I forgot." Goten said. "23!!!! I didn't think we even knew 23 people." Goku yelled. "Well yeah. Me, you, Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, mom, Bulma, Videl, Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, Bardock, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillan, 18, Marron, Roshi, Tien, Buu, Mr. Satan, Chotzu, and I think Gohan is talking Dende in coming." Goten said counting on his fingers. "Wow, 24." Goku said putting one hand to his forehead. "Looks like we're eating outside."   
  
The chairs in the attic were stacked to the ceiling. "Wow." Goten said. "How are we going to get all these chairs down?" Goku asked. "I got it!" Goten ran to the window and opened it. "Trunks, jump down and catch the chairs." Trunks walked over to the window and looked out. "Goten, I'm afraid of heights." He said looking down. Goku got a puzzled look on his face. "Shut up." Goten pushed Trunks out the window.  
  
"Goten! What were you thinking!?" Goku yelled. "I was remembering Trunks making up the game 'Highest flier'. In which he always won." Goten spit his tongue out and threw a chair down to Trunks. Chair after chair, until twenty were thrown. "That's it." Goku started walking down. "Dad, you're not expecting us all to sit at that little table, are you?" Goten walked around. "Guess not." The two saiyans picked out tables that were fit for the groups.  
  
Chi-chi, Bulma, Buu, 18 and Master Roshi will sit at one. Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Radditz, and Nappa at another. Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillan, Tien, and Chotzu away from the saiyans. Gohan, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Dende will sit together because Dende felt different. Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Marron because they are the young ones.   
  
Four pizza delivery cars showed up with four drivers holding stacks of pizza. Four went to Goten's table, five to Goku's, two to Gohan's, two to the Bulma's, and three to Krillan's. "Great pizza." Trunks said with his mouth full. "Mind your manners Trunks!" Bulma yelled from across the yard. Goten got grease on his hand and reached down to his pant leg. "Goten could you grab me a napkin?" Pan asked. Goten grabbed the napkin for her then continued to whip his hand on his pant leg.  
  
"What do you think they are thinking about?" Bra asked staring at her father deep in thought. "Battle tactics." Goten said shoving another slice of pizza in his mouth. Bra continued to stare.   
  
Each table finished off their pizzas rather quickly. Goten and Bra sat on the roof and stared at the stars while Trunks and Pan planted themselves in front of the TV.   
  
K, kind of a boring chapter and I do just want to skip to the tournament but I can't. Anyway this next chapter has a different POV. It will basically be Bra having a interesting dream.  



	5. Dream (Bra)

Bra rested on Goten's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep. "Hey let's get you inside before we both fall asleep up here." Goten picked her up and brought her through his window. Goten slowly walked her down the stairs and to the couch. "Hey! Get up." Goten whispered. "Why?" Trunks said aloud. " 'Cause Bra needs to sleep and we... Well, Bra needs to sleep." Goten couldn't think of another reason. Trunks and Pan got up and walked to the kitchen while Goten put Bra down. "Hey, wait up."  
  
*Bra's Dream*   
  
Bra walked down the halls of her home looking for Goten. "Hurry up Bra. We're about to leave." Goten yelled from the front door. Bra began to pick up the pace and run. Bra got to the front door and Goten was still standing there. "Finally, let's go." He said. Goten opened the door only to be shot back by Trunks' battered body. Both boys flew through the wall parallel to the door.   
  
Goten stood up and stared down. "TRUNKS!" Bra ran through the hole in the wall and knelt down to her brother. "Trunks." She whispered. Goten flew out the door to see what happened. Bra jumped up and followed. Outside looked like there had just been a war...and their team lost. "Goten!" Bra shouted once she noticed a man lying face down wearing an orange gi.   
  
"Father!" Goten yelled frantically looking around at his fallen comrades, "Gohan, Krillan, Piccolo! Oh, no, no, no, Dende!" Bra too searched around at all the bodies on the ground. "MOM, DAD!" She screamed once she noticed the horror on the ground. Bulma was curled in a ball and Vegeta was protecting her by crouching and hovering over her. Neither alive from a blast.  
  
"Who..." Goten was cut short. "Goten, who is it?" Bra ran to the front of the house. "Goten? Where are you?" Goten was nowhere to be found. Bra ran back into the house where Trunks was attempting to stand. "You're okay." Bra said walking in. "Not for long." A voice said behind him. Trunks turned to see who it was. A beam of pink energy flew out of Trunks' back. Cooler stood; his finger still in the position.   
  
'That was the same move that killed the future Trunks and Vegeta on Namak.' Bra thought remembering Goku telling her. "TRUNKS!" She screamed. Bra powered up and flew straight at Cooler. Cooler swiftly backhanded her away. "Pathetic human." Cooler said chuckling. "She's Saiyan!" Goten flew into the house and kicked Cooler in the back of his head. Cooler didn't even budge. "You really don't think you can win do you?" Cooler smile once more. "Even if you do, all your friends are dead. Your mother, your father, your brother, your niece, your girlfriend." Cooler shot a slow but powerful blast at Bra.   
  
"NNOOO!" Goten yelled. Bra shut her eyes and began to cry. Bra heard the boom and was shot back a few feet but she didn't take the blow. Bra opened her eyes and began to cry even more. Goten lie on the ground lifeless. "Opps. Now I done killed another one didn't I?" Cooler snickered. "Damn you!" Bra lunged at Cooler hitting him right in the gut and not stopping until her arm was all the way through. "So, you killed me? You have no one to live with now. And no Dende to bring everyone..." Cooler said with his last breath.   
  
Bra fell back onto the couch and passed out  
  
With that Bra woke up and looked around. "How did I get here? Where is everyone?" Bra ran frantically through Goten's house thinking her dream was reality. "Goten!" she yelled kneeling and sobbing. Goten awoke from his slumber in his bed. "What was that?" He asked to himself. Goten hopped out of bed and slowly walked out his door. "Bra?" Goten stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at her.   
  
"Goten?!" Bra stumbled up the stairs. Once she got to the top she leaped into Goten. "What's going on?" Goten was completely confused. "I had a dream and Cooler killed everyone but me and you and you jumped in front of a blast that was for me and I got mad and killed Cooler but everyone was dead and it was all just horrible." Bra said not stopping for a breath. "Must have been some dream. But it's okay stop crying we are all alive. 'Cept Trunks, he's dead to the world." Bra eyes got wide. "No, he's just sleeping heavily." Goten noticed the look on her face.   
  
  
Kind of a short chapter. Weird dream, eh? But did Bra see the future? Read on and find out.  



	6. The Final Days

Over the next twelve days not too much happened. All the fighters mostly trained. Bardock, Nappa and Radditz learned to control their newfound power and bump up to level 3. Trunks and Goten are at 2.5, Bra and Pan at 2. And Gohan made it up to 3. Goku and Vegeta did train but stayed at level 3.   
  
"Hey, Goten, you wanna spar? We're trying to make it up to 2.5 before Friday." Bra and Pan stood in front of Goten preventing him to move any further. "Let's talk after class." Goten said hearing the bell ring. The three rushed into the class and sat in their usual seats. But in Pan's seat there was a tall blonde flirting with Trunks. Trunks looked very uneasy and even more when he saw Pan walk in. "Uh, oh." Goten said to himself. "Excuse you're in my spot." Pan said in the nicest voice she could muster up at the time.   
  
"There is another seat over there." The blonde pointed across the room. "Listen Miss priss, this is my spot," Pan began. "Here we go." Bra sat in her spot and Goten took refuge in his. "...and it has been my for the whole year. And you better get up before I kick your..." The blonde stood. "My what?" She stood a good head above Pan and could easily pick her up. Pan said nothing. "I believe she was going to say 'Ass'." Bra said standing. "What you want some too?"   
  
Goten stood. "Come on. There's a seat over there just take it." The blonde looked directly into his eyes then made a kissing motion with her lips. Goten said glaring as she walked away. "Thanks uncle." Class went by slow, very slow. Trunks and Goten kept catching girls staring at them. "It's because you aged and look more mature and strong. You know that right?" Bra turned and whispered. "Yeah, but it's getting annoying." "Class Dismissed."   
  
"Hey, Goten, call me!" A girl named Rachel called. Goten blushed and Bra hit him. "Come, weaklings, to the mess hall!" A senior walked by. "Who's that?" Trunks asked. "Captain of the football team." Goten said. "Hey, who are you calling weakling?" Trunks called out. "Don't start." Bra begged. "Yeah, why don't you just turn so we can prove who the weakling really is!" Pan yelled. "Again with the threats." Goten said. "What was that Freshmen?" He called back. "He challenged you to a game of Yahtzee!" Goten yelled.   
  
"No I didn't. I challenged you to a fight!" Trunks yelled. "Bring as many friends as you want, I'm fighting too." Pan followed. He walked back to our group. "And what about you, Spike." He asked rubbing Goten's hair. "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!!!" Goten yelled. "I'm in." He glared at the jock. "And what about you princess?" Bra slowly nodded. "Good, tonight, after school on the football field. I'll bring my friends and you be sure to come. Oh, and you can bring some people also."   
  
They continue the walk to the cafeteria. "You know, he's friends with the entire football team... all three of them. And he's a senior so he knows all the other seniors." Bra pointed out. "Yeah but we could take 'em." Trunks said. "If we do, then they will think we're freaks and we will be the outcasts of the school, nobody would talk to us." Goten said. "Well, we can't not go, then, we'll be know as the wusses that didn't fight." Pan said sitting in there usual spot in the cafeteria.   
  
"I got it! I'll be right back I need to use the phone." Goten ran off in a hurry. "Wonder who he's calling." Trunks took his lunch out of his bag. Bra stood up. "I'll find out." She said walking to the nearest phone. She turned the corner and saw Goten on the phone. "...Four o'clock. On the football field. Thanks, bye." Goten hung up. "Oh, hey Bra what's up?" "Who were you talking to?" It's a surprise." He said as a short girl began to use the phone. Bra on the other hand did not see the other girl.   
  
"Come on let's go eat." Goten said turning Bra around. (The smaller girl had left) "Hey, I'll meet you there, I need to go to my locker." Bra said. Goten walked back to the cafeteria as Bra picked up the phone. "*-69." She said aloud. "Hello?" A girl asked. "Um... May I asked who I just called?" Bra asked a little embarrassed. "This is Rachel." Bra slammed down the phone. Rachel turned a corner and saw Bra by the phone. "Goten! I'm going to kill him." Bra said. 'She thinks Goten called me.' Rachel got a sick grin.   
  
She slowly walked by Bra, "Hey, tell Goten to call me again." Bra glared at her. "Bitch." Bra said. "Excuse me?" Goten had walked back out to get Bra. "Hi, Bra." Goten looked over. "Rachel." He said. Bra walked off. "Wait!" Goten called. "What did you do?" Goten was angry and confused. "I didn't do anything. She called my cell number and hung up." "Well did you tell her I didn't call you?" Rachel got the sick grin again and walked away.  
  
"Bra wait! I didn't call her!" Goten yelled running after her. He finally caught up to her. "I swear to Kai, I didn't call her." he said. "Yeah, well I did that star 69 thing and it called her." Bra replied getting in his face. "That's impossible. Unless..." Goten saw the girl the used the phone after him with Rachel. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner Rachel, Spike was using the phone to call his brother." She said. "See? I would never call her, ever. Now come on, I'm hungry." Goten said taking Bra's hand.   
  
Bra and Goten almost broke up...again. If you have been keeping track I believe this is the third time. But oh well. Why did Goten call Gohan? And what will happen at the fight? Read on and find out.   



	7. Dream (Trunks)

Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan all skipped fourth, fifth and sixth period and hung out on the bleachers by the football field. "Is it four yet?" Trunks asked. "Five 'til. Oh, I haven't told you two my dream have I?" Bra asked. Pan and Trunks shook their heads. Bra started telling, in full detail this time. "...and then I fell asleep on the couch." She finished as the jock arrived with a crowd of people behind him.  
  
"Here we go, so why did you call your brother?" Trunks asked as they started down to the field. "You'll all see." Goten said as they reached the bottom. "We should go Super right now." Pan said. "Not yet, my plan should be arriving any moment." He replied. "Wait, our friends haven't arrived yet." Goten said. "Who's that?" Bra asked looking down at the far end zone. "Our friends." Three figures walked from the end zone to behind Goten. "You still want to fight?" Gohan asked.   
  
The seniors stood their ground. "How bout now?" The seven-foot Nappa pushed his way through the crowd along with the long hared Radditz and what looked like a clone of Goku, Bardock. Vegeta stood arms folded. "And we can't kill 'em?" He asked. Goten shook his head. Nappa put his hand on Goten's shoulder. "Why don't we go Super, eh?" One by one the ten saiyans and half saiyans all went Super Saiyan. "They're monsters!" One yelled, all the people scattered.   
  
"Thanks dad." Goten said. "No problem, just don't get in anymore fights." He replied. "Let's go home...I'm tir..e..d..." Trunks fell asleep right on the field. "Trunks!"  
  
*Entering Trunks' Dream*  
  
Trunks stood holding his arm. "Where am I?" He asked. "Trunks! You're alive!!" Bra jumped up from the couch and lunged into her brother's arms. "What was that?" Trunks stopped the joyful moment to get a better listen. A slight moan came from by the door. Trunks stood up and walked over to it. "Goten?" Trunks lifted the body. "Bra, go to Goku get the bag the his belt."   
  
Bra ran outside grabbed the bag and ran back inside. Trunks took a bean and gave it to Goten. Trunks then took one for himself. "I wonder if Pan is still alive." Trunks stood and helped Goten up. "Where's Bra?" Goten asked still trying to focus his eyes. "I'm here." She replied grabbing Goten's hand. "NNOOO!!" Trunks yelled from outside. Gohan was lying on the ground with Videl in his arms. Trunks dropped to his knees. "AAAHHH!!!" Trunks screamed as he punched his forearm into the earth.   
  
"Trunks what happ..." Goten stopped staring down at his brother. "Gohan...Videl." He whispered. "PAN!!!" Trunks yelled in fright that she might be dead. Trunks jumped up. "She's not here man." He said. "It's okay. We'll find her. I promise." Goten put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Please find her."   
  
Both boys frantically searched the household. "Whoa!!" Trunks turned and ran outside. Sitting by the tree rubbing her back was indeed, Pan. "Pan!" "Trunks!" They yelled in unison. Trunks picked her up and swung her around. "We're all alive." Goten said picking Cooler up. Someone knocked on the door while they were morning. Trunks opened the door.   
  
"Mr. Popo!" Trunks yelled. "They have taken over the lookout tower." Was all he said. Goten brought Cooler up to the roof. Trunks followed staring in the direction of the tower. "He's dead! Bra killed him! Why don't you stop sneaking around and fight us head on!?" Goten yelled holding Cooler above his head.  
  
"We leave you with this!" Goten threw Cooler towards the tower and Trunks shot a blast at him. "Boom." Trunks said. Cooler was no more. Trunks and Goten both heard a yell and flash of light went across them.  
  
In that instant Trunks woke in his bed. He jumped up and ran to Bra's room to tell her what just happened. Then got on the phone and called Goten.  
  
Yet another weird dream but the four are alive. Let's see what Goten's and Pan's dreams have in store for us. Read on and find out. Pan is already asleep...  



	8. Dream (Pan)

Gohan drove Pan home and there she fell right asleep.   
  
Pan walked outside just in time to see Cooler getting blown up. Trunks and Goten jumped down from the roof right in front of her. "Let's see if any more people were killed by Cooler." Pan said. Bra walked from the back of the house teary eyed. "They're all dead. All of them." She said. Goten put his arm around her back. "We'll get them back for this." Trunks said.  
  
They began their walk. All still very shook up. "Everyone...gone." Another horrible site in front of them. People lying on the ground dead. "Are we the only ones left alive?" Pan asked. "I guess so." Trunks replied. They all stared in the direction of the tower.  
  
"Why wait from them? Let's just go after them." Pan said to break the silence. "She's right. Let's just go." Bra slowly walked up behind Pan. The four powered up and started the flight to the tower. "So, who do we got up there?" Pan asked. "Freeza, Cold, Cell, Garlic, Brolly, Piccolo, Ginyu. And the henchmen." Trunks replied.   
  
The four arrived to a huge mess. Trees had been rooted, pillars had been knocked over and giant holes in the buildings. Four figures poked out from one of the holes. "Welcome." One of them said. "It's...It's us!?" Pans said confused. Indeed, the four that stood before them were replicas. "How...?" Goten began as the one that looked like Bra jumped and kicked him in the chest. The others stood still in shock of seeing themselves standing in front of them.   
  
Pan suddenly woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Damn." She got up and answered it. "What?" "Well, hello to you too." Trunks replied. "Hurry, you have to come over. Goten is meeting you at you're house then the two of you fly here. Quick!" Trunks hung up in a flash. "Wonder what that was all about." *tic tic tic* Goten quietly tapped on Pan's window.   
  
"Pan, you ready?" He asked through the glass. Pan slowly opened it and climbed out. "Let's go." She said taking off. "Wait up!" Goten cried. The two landed in front of Bra's house and threw small rocks at her window. Bra slowly opened it so the two could crawl in. The four sat in a circle on Bra's bed.  
  
"Well, I had a dream and it picked up exactly where Bra's dream left off." Trunks began. "Exactly. Well it started I stood up holding my arm and Bra jumped from the couch to hug me. It was crazy." "Wait how did it end?" Pan asked. "Well, Goten threw cooler into the air and I shot him with a blast. Just to piss the others off. Why?" Trunks asked confused. "Were you two on the roof?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded still a little confused.   
  
"My dream picked up where yours left off then!" Pan practically yelled like the others weren't listening to her. "QUIET DOWN!!" Vegeta yelled from the other room. " In my dream, Bra cried because Vegeta and Bulma were dead and everyone...in the whole city...there were all dead. Then we flew to the lookout and saw ourselves." Pan said getting a little teary eyed. "What do you mean ourselves? Like a mirror?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I only wished it was a mirror. But, the one that looked like Bra attacked Goten and then I woke up." "Maybe the dream is trying to tell us something. Bra, do you hate me?" Goten asked smiling. Bra smiled back and flew a pillow at him. "Well Goten..." Trunks said trying to hint something. "What?" Goten asked confused. "How's it going to end Goten?" Pan asked eagerness taking over.   
  
Goten walked over to the window. "I'm not even tired." He looked out and saw the light begin to fade. Goten passed out and fell back on Bra's floor. "DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Vegeta yelled again.   
  
  
  
K this is for all you slow people. Yes, the dreams do tie into the story. I wouldn't have even bothered with Trunks' dream if it didn't. Oh and the clones of Bra Goten Trunks and Pan will be referred as Majin... K? gooood.   



	9. Dream (Goten)

"Goten! Are you okay?" Bra ran over to Goten lying on the ground. "I thought this was going to be harder." Majin Bra said smiling. Goten quickly power up and lunged at Majin Bra. She blocked is kick and glared at him. "Oh, come one. I know you are stronger then that." She smiled and returned the kick. Again Goten flew back. "Damn, they're strong."   
  
Majin Bra walked over to Pan and started a fight as did Majin Pan with Bra, Majin Goten with Trunks and...you guessed it Majin Trunks with Goten. Majin Trunks stared down at Goten. "Hey Goten," Majin Trunks lifted his left hand. "Only one hand." He smiled as he put his left hand behind his back. Goten glared at Majin Trunks.  
  
"It didn't work last time Trunks, it won't work now!" Goten lunged at Majin Trunks with what looked to be a kick. Majin Trunks thought he was ahead of the game and had already begun to block. When Goten got close enough he pulled his leg back and punched Majin Trunks right square in the face. Majin Trunks flew through one of the few pillars left standing.  
  
"You should have heard your mom Goten. When I shoved my fist through her stomach. She screamed like a..." Goten interrupted Majin Trunks by kicking him in the chest.  
  
*Outside Goten's Dream*  
  
"Do you think we should wake him?" The three stared down at Goten who was shaking violently. "Damn...trunks...kill you." Goten mumbled. "Me? What did I do?" Trunks got a puzzled look on his face. "I'm going to wake him." Pan announced. She started shaking him, "Goten, wake up." Goten slowly opened his eyes. "Wha...?" Goten saw Trunks staring at him.   
  
Goten grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him in the air. Goten then swung at Trunk but stopped mere inches from his face. "No M..." Goten whispered. "Sorry, I just...the dream...I fought your clone. If I had fought mine...I...would have won..." Goten tried to straighten everything out out loud. "Yep." Trunks said thinking he missed something.   
  
"I don't feel so good." Pan tried to focus her eyes as the room began to spin. One by one they all felt the sickness and one by one the all passed out.  
  
Majin Trunks took and swing at Goten. Goten quickly dodged and returned with a knee. Majin Trunks pulled Goten's knee out of his stomach and threw him into the floor. "You can't beat me Goten." Majin Trunks stood over him. Goten removed himself from the imprint. "I might not be able to beat you, but I know I can beat him." Goten stared over at Majin Goten. Majin Trunks turned to see who he was talking about.   
  
Once Majin Trunks turned Goten kicked him in the back of the head. He then flew as fast as he could to Majin Goten. Once there he shot a Ki blast and kicked him in the right leg. Majin Goten let out a cry that could wake the dead. "Still sore from when you broke it." Goten said standing. "Trade ya." Goten looked back at Majin Trunks who was still lying on the ground.   
  
The four battles were fierce Majin Trunks and Majin Goten formed Majin Gotenks and Trunks and Goten fought him separately. Majin Pan and Majin Bra formed Majin Bran as did Bra and Pan. Trunks made kicking and punching combos at Gotenks as Goten staggered to his feet. "Hurry up Goten!" Trunks yelled. As soon as Goten finally stood Trunks crashed into the ground next to him.   
  
Goten picked Trunks up and they turned into Gotenks. Majin Gotenks grabbed Gotenks by the neck. "You still can't beat us." Majin Gotenks threw Gotenks back onto the ground. 'Goten, we can beat him...remember when Gogeta turned into Vegeto? Well I think we can do it also.' Trunks thought. 'Let's try.' Thought Goten.  
  
Gotenks let out a yell and a flash of light flew over the tower. When the smoke cleared a figure stood motionless. "What...Is that?" Majin Gotenks was amazed. "Call me Trunten." The figure said. Majin Gotenks started getting confused and scared. Majin Gotenks starred down at the figured until it disappeared. Majin Gotenks mouth gaped open. Trunten reappeared behind Majin Gotenks and chopped him in the neck.   
  
Majin Gotenks leaned forward only to meet Trunten's knee in his face. Then an elbow to the stomach, causing him to crash into the ground. Majin Gotenks slowly faded back to Majin Trunks and Majin Goten. Then in their original forms the two M's on their heads faded.   
  
*Bran and Majin Bran's fight*   
Bran swiftly kicked Majin Bran in the face. Majin Bran grabbed Bran's foot and swung her through one of the few pillars left standing. Then Pan got the idea also. And when tried hard enough it finally happened. Majin Bran covered her face from the light. Out of the light popped Para who easily beat Majin Bran. Trunks and Goten picked up their clones and brought them by the clones of Bra and Pan. "What do we do with them?" Trunks asked.   
  
Kind of confusing, right? Too many Majin 's if ya ask me. but oh well. What are the youngest members of the z fighters going to do? If you got this far it shouldn't hurt to just keep reading, eh?   



	10. Just a dream, right?

Vegeta woke to a light entering his room. He stood up growling. "Bra, you better have a good explanation for this." He said to himself. He opened her door and was blinded by the light. "What the fu..." Vegeta was cut short by the power shooting back through the wall and landing on his bed. Vegeta was out cold and hit Bulma on his landing...she was out also.   
Later  
Radditz opened the door to Bra's room, one of Bulma's orders for breakfast. "Bra are you up?" He asked walking in. Bra was lying on the ground, her back to Goten while his arm was draped over her body. Trunks was lying on his back while Pan used Trunks' chest as a pillow. Radditz got an evil grin on his face. "Maybe if I tell Vegeta, he will thank me and I will regain my position at his side..." he said to himself.  
  
"Vegeta..." Radditz walked into the kitchen. "Oh I'm sorry Radditz...the kids are training outside with Vegeta." Bulma said chopping up some meat. "But... the kids...they're sleeping." Radditz stuttered. Bulma gave him a funny look and began to walk to Bra's room. Bulma stood in amazement. "Two of each." She began to fall backward. Nappa walked by slowly snagging Bulma before she hit.  
  
Nappa walked outside to Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, your mate passed out. I think you should look into Bra's room also." Vegeta stopped his sparring with the kids and they began talking in a huddle. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and moved her to the bed. 'Damn who's going to make breakfast now?' he thought tucking her in.   
  
Vegeta opened the door and stared down at the four teens sleeping then turned to see the same four standing in front of him. "Listen, Vegeta, we don't know how this happened either. We were in a dream and all of us were evil and Majin. And those four had a dream that they were pure hearted and defeated us...then we woke up next to them..." Pan said. "We understand...if you want to just kill us and go back to the way things used to be," Bra said.  
  
Bra stared at Vegeta as the others woke up. "Daddy?" Bra woke looking up at Vegeta's back. "Bra?" Vegeta whirled around as both Bras' said yes. "No, my baby.. Bra." He said getting confused. "I am your baby, just from a different dimension." Bra said. "Wait..ugh...you four go outside. Wake Up!!" Vegeta yelled to the others on the floor. Goten and Trunks' eyes popped open right away, since they were used to being yelled at. Bra and Pan slowly opened theirs; Bra told Pan not to be afraid of Vegeta.   
  
Trunks and Goten laid back noticing the vein in his forehead wasn't popping out like usual. "Vegeta, it's too early, let me get more sleep." Goten said. Right then Goten leaped up. "Vegeta it's not what it looks like." He said. Trunks realized too and saw Pan lying on his chest. "Dad, I can explain." Trunks too jumped. "QUIET!" Vegeta yelled. Both boys shut up and sat down on Bra's bed.  
  
"Now, you can start by explaining how you are here and outside at the same time." Vegeta said being technical. Goten was way too confused. "I think Trunks can explain." Goten said hopping up and running out the door before Vegeta could stop him. Goten ran past Bulma's room and into the kitchen. "Hi Goten." Trunks said. "Wait, how did you get out here so fast? And how am I sitting next to you? Yeah... I'm confused." Goten said. "Remember the dream? Well, you knew we weren't dead and each of you deep down wished that we could stay alive...you all did it at the same time."   
  
"Goten, Pan, go home!" Vegeta grunted as he walked into the kitchen. Both Goten's and both Pan's took off flying out the door. "This is going to be too weird Goten said to Pan as the two sets of them flew home. "Hey Uncles, call us and tell us how it went!" One of the Pans' said flying toward her house. "Mom's gonna flip." The clone of Goten said. "Yeah, totally." The two smile and descended.  
  
"Good, Goten your home, you father wants to talk to you." Chi-chi said. "And take out the trash." One Goten ran into the living room as the other slowly walked to the garbage. Both of them passing Chi-chi and both saying 'hi'. "I already said 'hi' to you Goten, wow did you miss me that much did you?"   
  
* Living Room *  
  
"Goten, you flew to Gohan's house at midnight then to Vegeta's. Then to make all else seem like nothing, you slept in bed with Bra!" Goku yelled. "No, Dad, it's not what you think. I mean...well..." Goten paused. "I have no explanation." He said lowering his head. "You leave me no choice but to punish you...not allow you to fight tomorrow." Goku began walking away. "Well can I fight for him?" Goku bumped into a miniature him. "Goten, I said no." Goku kept walking.   
  
"But you said no to me, not him." Both Goten's stood by each other. "Two...Chi-chi help I think I'm seeing double." Goku stared down at his sons. Chi-chi stepped into the room and screamed. "I knew she would flip." Both snickered. Both Goten's walked outside to let Chi-chi cool down. "So wait, are you a clone or just from a different dimension." Goten asked. "Well, I am from a different dimension but somehow I know everything about this dimension...so basically I'm both." He replied. "So, what happened in your dimension?" Goten asked.  
  
What happened indeed...well well, still reading? Wow you must like it. Sweet. What will change about the lives of the Z fighters and wives? Heh heh...little rhyme...just keep reading.   



	11. Majin Stories

"Well, Trunks was sitting on my shoulders and we watched Majin Spopvich and Majin Yamu take Gohan's power. Remember that?" He explained. Goten nodded. 'It was the hardest time I had ever lived through.' He thought. "Well, after that Trunks and I followed you. We touched down behind you and waited, when Buu showed instead of eating us. He turned me Majin and I fled, I ran until I knew Buu had been killed. Then I hunted down Trunks, Pan and Bra...one by one. Together...with the help of Cooler we killed all of the fighters but you somehow showed up...that I quite don't understand." He finished.   
  
"Well, that was interesting. We got to get you a different name though. How about George?" Goten asked. "You're not serious are you? Why not Gotin? Something that matches you." "Sounds good." Goten replied. "What do you think Trunks will pick for his name?" Gotin asked. "Something that matches Trunks...Shorts?" Both boys again snickered. "Goten Come here!" Goku yelled out the window.   
  
Gohan's home  
  
"Pan, How did this happen?" Videl knelt down and put one hand on each girls shoulder. "I am from a different dimension. One where Buu captured Goten and turned him Majin. Goten ran and later came back for Trunks Bra and me. We all killed everyone else...and then they showed up and beat us. Then we showed up lying by them." Pan said. "Well, we're going to have to give you a new name, eh?"   
  
'I knew they'd take it well.' Pan thought. "What name do you think fits?" Gohan asked. "How bout Pen...just so it matches Pan..." Pen said. "Sounds good Pen. Now girls, go wash up for lunch." "Let's go call Goten." Pan whispered on their way up the stairs.   
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
"Don't you even care how this happened." One Trunks walked after his father. "No." Vegeta slammed the door to the bathroom. "Hey Trunks, I've been thinking. Maybe I should change my name...only if I'm going to be staying here for awhile. This is your time line. You should keep the name Trunks." "How about Tronks?" Trunks offered. "I guess I can't be picky." Tronks said. "How bout Brea?" Bra asked her double. Brea shrugged. "Kids time for lunch!" Bulma yelled. The four sat down and explained their story to the rest of the residents in Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten's house  
  
Goten blocked as Gotin threw another punch to his head. "Good, keep it up boys!" Goku yelled from above the two boys. Gotin kicked Goten in the stomach. Goten flew into the ground. "That's enough. Let's get some rest." Gotin flew down and helped Goten to his feet. Bardock walked out of the house and flew up to Goku. "So...there's two now, eh?" Bardock asked watching the boys dust themselves off. "I kind of enjoy it actually. Goten won't be so lonely at nights anymore. Anyway, how you doing on preparations for the tournament?" Goku asked.   
  
"Not so good, you?" "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Goku and Bardock descended each put their arm around one boy. "Dad, why aren't you training at all?" Gotin asked. "I prefer to act like to saying...the calm before the storm." Goku said. "Goten! Phone, it's Pan." Goten and Gotin ran to the phone and held it so both could hear her. "Something's happening in town...you gotta come over. Quick!" Pan quickly slammed the phone down and looked out the window.   
  
Goten and Gotin both turned SSJ 2 and flew as fast as they could to Pan's house. "She sounded worried." Gotin said. "Then let's hurry!" Goten sped up. "Hey look! It's Trunks and Bra." Goten and Gotin caught up with the other four half saiyans. "So what are your names?" Gotin asked. "Mine is Tronks and that is Brea." "Creative, mine is Gotin." "Anyone else smell that?" Trunks took a big whiff. "Smells like smoke."  
  
"Look, it's Pan and Pen." Gotin said. "Kinda weird having eight in the group now. Anyway there is a fire downtown and people are still inside." Pan said. "Well, I guess four of us can go inside and help the people and the other four start to put out the fire." Tronks said. "Okay, Pen, Brea, Tronks and I will put out the fire. Pan, Bra, Trunks and Goten will help the people." The eight took off downtown to the fire. Gotin and his group each flew to a side of the building. As Goten and his group broke through the top floor.   
  
"Goten! There's people in that room!" Trunks yelled. Goten motioned with his fingers for Pan and Bra to go to the bottom and rise. As Trunks and himself start at the top and work their way down. Gotin got his footing and began to raise his ki. Tronks, Brea, and Pen did the same. Goten and Trunks got their hands full with people and flew out the window. They touched down to let the people go and flew back to the top. Tronks, Brea, Pen and Gotin all stopped when they saw the firemen arrive.   
  
Goten and Trunks came out with the last bunch of people as Bra and Pan scouted for anyone else. "Good work Goten!" Gotin rubbed Goten's hair. "Ugh...don't do that! Don't you hate it people rub your head?!" Gotin smiled and nodded. "Did you children save those people?" a man ran up and asked. "Children? We're not children. I am 14!" Bra spit out her tongue at the reporter. "Um...yes. But we could have never done it without him!" Tronks pointed behind the reporter. When he turned around. The eight took off. "Wait, you're Trunks aren't you? And wasn't the Goten? COME BACK!!" The reporter yelled seeing all eight teens flee.   
  
Everyone ran to Gohan's house. Gohan and Videl were watching TV as the eight walked inside. "Pan, Pen...did you save the people in that building?" Videl turned around. "Well...no." Pen lied. "Really cuz, You are on TV along with Goten, Trunks and Bra and four others. That looks exactly like you." Gohan called as the eight ran upstairs. "We're going to have to find a way to tell each other apart." Trunks said. "I have a blue bandanna here for Pen to wear." Pan said.   
  
  
So...Ya now there is eight kids. Fun times. Anyways...Will Tronks, Gotin, Brea and Pen play a big role in the tournament...Or will they play a role at all? Please keep reading so I'm not doing this for nothing :). And since you have made it this far. Thank You!!! and if you give me your home address I will be sending you a gift basket :).   



	12. Last day

"I have an extra gi with a yellow top and blue pants. It'd be the opposite of mine." Goten said. "Hey Tronks, how bout I just shave you're head." Trunks said grinning. Tronks flung a pillow at Trunks. "Just kiddin' I got a light blue handkerchief that you can wear." "Let me guess. You have a blue suit exactly like the one we are wearing that I can wear." Brea said. "Well hey, if you're going to be a bitch about it you don't have to wear it." Bra spit out her tongue. "Oh you know I'd love to." Brea rolled her eyes. Both girls giggled as the others looked on in confusion. 'That was a little disturbing.' Trunks thought.   
  
"Well, we should be getting home." Goten stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey Goten, I think we're all supposed to stay the night at Vegeta's house so we can all be ready for tomorrow." Pan pointed out. "Wonderful." Bra said more excited then wanted to. "Well, let's all get going then." Trunks said. The eight stood and walked out the door. All eight teens took off as Gohan said his good-bye's to Videl. "I love you a lot...and if anything happens Dende will get you off this planet." Gohan stood. The couple hugged for the next half-hour. Videl weeping in his arms. "I better get going. I'll come by again before I leave tomorrow." Gohan turned and walked to the door. "Good-bye." He said just before flying to the house of his childhood.   
  
  
The eight arrived to Capsule Corp. at 7:00. "Hey, let's play a game." Brea stood. "I have the perfect game. Tronks come with me." Trunks and Tronks ran to the Capsule Corp. garage as Goten got on the phone. "Mom? Could you ask dad to bring over that gi I don't wear? The one with the yellow shirt and blue pants." Goten hung up as Trunks entered the house again. "DODGE BALL!" He yelled throwing a red ball at Gotin. Gotin moved before it hit him. Tronks soon followed with a bag of balls.   
  
"There's forty balls. Five to each of us. We got ten minutes to make a base and maybe an ally." Trunks said. "go." He whispered. The eight dashed across the house finding places to hind. Goten flipped Trunks' mattress so that he could jump behind it easy if there was trouble. Goten's counter part ran into the kitchen. Gotin flipped over the table and pushed it against the wall so he too could get in and out easier. Pen made a small fort with couch cushions and pillows. Trunks and Tronks each took one couch (Tronks got stuck with no cushions). Trunks pushed his through the halls until he found the perfect spot, the end. The hall end was just big enough to fit the length of the couch. He pushed it until there was only room enough for him.   
  
Tronks found a crawlspace that lead to one of the garages. "Perfect." He said smiling. He flipped the couch so that the back of the couch was on top. He pushed his dodge balls in before making the narrow crawl into the space between the couch and wall. Bra and Pan allied right in the beginning. They constructed a tent in Bra's room. And for the covering Bra taped all her stuffed animals to it so it looked as if it was a big pile of teddy bears and bunnies. Brea, being lazy, just sat in a closet. "TIME'S OUT!!!" Trunks yelled as loud as he could. Trunks hopped out of his spot with a ball in case someone didn't hear him.   
  
Everyone came out and entered the living room. "Okay, I just found out that no one will win this way. So, I have an idea." Trunks ran into Bulma's biggest lab. "What's he doin'?" Pan asked. He ran back into the house holding eight blue spheres with orange stars in them. "Are those dragon balls?" Gotin asked. "No, my mom was just trying to make replicas of them but they all kept coming out blue." Trunks shrugged and handed them out. "The point of the game is to get all the fake dragon balls, but when you go out searching for one, you have to leave the ones you already have behind. And if you're hit by a dodge ball then you have to lie down for ten seconds." Everyone agreed. They all walked back to their respected hiding places; all trusting no one would watch them.   
  
So to recap: Goten is hiding in Trunks' room with the third ball. Trunks is behind a couch at the end of a hall with the fifth ball. Bra and Pan are in Bra's room in a tent with the fourth and seventh balls. Brea is trying to sleep in the closet with the first ball. Tronks is in a crawl space with the second ball. Gotin is in the kitchen behind a table with the sixth ball. Pen is in a fort in the living with the eighth ball. Each of them has five dodge balls but if they see one lying around they can pick it up.   
  
Another short chapter. I just going to finish this part then go straight to the tournament, keep reading... who knows maybe you're beginning to like it. Or maybe not...could be boredom, anyway R/R so I can see how I'm doin. Later!   
-Gonzo123  
  



	13. A little fun before the Tournament

Tronks crawled under his couch. "Now I could be a puss and wait. Or I could be a man and charge out. I am a man." He turned and crawled back out. "Bring it on!" He said. Just then Pan turned the corner. She noticed Tronks with a ball and fled. Tronks followed. Bra continued to hover over Tronks' "fort" until he was out of sight. She then crawled inside and grabbed his ball. "Five more." She said crawling back out and bumping into a pair of legs. "Gotin. Hi...how's it going?" She asked. Gotin stared down. "Pan talked to me...I'll be like your bodyguard. Until we can get back to your base." He said. "Great, now with you we have four balls. Let's go Gotin." Bra stood and grabbed his hand.   
  
Tronks stood outside of Trunks' room. "Psst.. Goten, you there?" He whispered. "Report." Goten whispered back. "Gotin is helping Bra and Pan out. And Bra fell for the bait." Tronks entered the room. "Great! Where is Pan?" Tronks shrugged. "Well, hide in the bathroom. When you see Gotin, nail him. I'll get Bra and Pan if she comes. While they are down find the balls in her room. I'll get the ones they are carrying." Tronks grabbed three dodge balls and hurried to the bathroom between Trunks' and Bra's rooms. "Hurry we have to get back before we walk into a trap." Bra said turning to corner. "I'll go first." Gotin passed Bra and slowly walk to her room.   
  
Tronks grabbed a towel and poked eye holes. He put the towel on so no one would know it was him. Goten did the same with a sheet. Tronks hopped out of the bathroom nailing Gotin in the chest. "Gotin!" Bra felt her self getting hit right after Gotin. Goten ran to the two on the ground to grab the balls they have. Tronks hurried into the tent and grabbed the two. Goten hid the two in his pocket and ran to Tronks' hideout. Tronks leaped over Bra and Gotin and followed. *Thud* *Thud* "Ow!" Goten and Tronks both fell as Trunks rounded the corner. "I got them, get up." He said. The ten seconds were up and Trunks dropped another ball on Bra. "Dammit." Gotin stood and ran away with Trunks.  
  
After his ten seconds were up Goten stood and walked to Bra. "You okay?" He asked. "Fine, thanks." Goten extended his hand to help her up. "I WIN!!" Trunks yelled from the kitchen. "That went fast." Tronks turned the corner. "Goten? We're here!" Gohan's voice entered the house. "Gotin, you're clothes are here!" Goku called. Goten and Gotin walked to the door. Gotin grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Brea walked out of the closet and yawned. "Who's winning?" "The game is over." Goten said. "Good...I'm going to go change." Brea slowly walked to Bra's room. "Hey, Bra how's it goin'?" Gotin asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Brea and good." Brea shut Bra's door and began to change.   
  
Goku stepped outside and opened the door of the training room. "Vegeta, can I talk to you?" Vegeta glared down at Goku. "What do you want?" Vegeta descended from his battle with the machines. "Do you think the kids duplicating has affected their power levels?" Goku asked. Vegeta paused then heard a familiar voice. "It has, but surprisingly for the better. Goten and Trunks have actually managed to get power from having the duplicates." It was King Kai. "That's not all though. Bra and Pan got twice as much as Goten and Trunks. Bra and Pan have the ability to go SSJ 2. The other kids are just as powerful." "Wow, that's terrific! We might actually have a chance at winning." Goku said. Vegeta folded his arms.   
  
"One more thing Goku. Cooler has summoned the dragon again. But it wasn't Cooler who made the wish. King Cold has requested more power for his fight. Gotenks is going to have a tuff time trying to beat him." King Kai's voice slowly vanished. "I guess we have to wait and see." Vegeta grinned.   
  
Goten walked from his encounter with Brea. "Gotin, can I talk to you?" Bra pulled him off to the side. "I know a while ago Goten liked me...I was wondering if you could talk to him. Ask him if he still does. But don't just walk up to him and asked him, kind of blend it in to conversation. Please." Bra begged. Gotin shrugged. "Why not." Bra got a huge smile and hugged him. "Thank you." she said running off. "Hey, Gotin. Nice look." Goten said noticing Gotin with his other gi on. "Thanks, oh yeah...Bra wants to know if you like her." Gotin replied.  
  
"Hell yeah I do!" Goten yelled. "Quiet down boys." Bulma said passing the two Goten's. "Cool, I'm going to go tell her." Gotin turned. "Wait...Do you like Brea?" Goten nudged his copy and gave him a funny smile. "Guess." Gotin said walking away. 'Man, I hate guessing games. Shit, does he? Wait I'll asked Tronks!' Goten thought hopping up and down. Both spiked boys ran through the house. "Tronks, there you are. Hey, does Gotin like Brea?" Goten panted.   
  
"Bra! Hey I was talking to Goten," Gotin paused to get a good view of Bra's expression. "Anyway I was like 'hey what do you think about Bra's match tomorrow?' And he goes, 'I think she has a good chance of winning.' And I'm all 'do you got feelings for her at all?" Gotin paused again, 'This is going to be sooooo funny.' He thought. "He was like 'Bra, I don't know. She's more like a sister to me. I don't think I could date her or anything. It'd be too gross." Gotin ended and held in his smile. Bra dropped to her knees. "And all this time I thought he liked me." 'This has gotten out of hand.' Gotin knelt by her. "What would you do if I yelled just kidding right now?" he asked. "I would kill you." Gotin rose and whispered, "Just kidding." Both kids took off; girl chasing guy.   
  
Well, this should just about end this part of my story. Please Review. I only have two so far. Need more. Anyway for the tournament I have the first and last matches figured out e-mail me at Romeo7685@hotmail.com if you have any thoughts on the other matches I'll consider them and may use them. Just please review. Thanx! Remember that gift basket I promised!  
  
L8er, Gonzo123  



End file.
